This invention relates generally to access identification, and more particularly concerns devices to identify a user or users of computers and related apparatus.
With the advent of microcomputers proliferating in usage, there has arisen the need to control access to such computers and other new, sophisticated and related devices. More specifically, there is need for low cost, reliable means cooperable with the computer system to identify the current user(s) uniquely, by a number which the computer can easily digest, for example a binary number. It is also important for the device which provides the identification to be able to accept a sufficient number of unique identification inputs to allow many different users to gain access to the system, if necessary. Varying levels of access for different users may be set by appropriate software coding according to the unique identifying number.
Another requirement imposed on the access identification device is "non-volatility". Many current identification devices have photo-optical or magnetic modes of operation, each mode introducing a certain volatility, or predisposition to change its preset code. In the case of photo-opticalmodes, small amounts of dirt or grease on the identification medium can impair or negate the medium's ability to provide error-free code transfer. In the case of magnetic media, spurious magnetic fields from a variety of everyday sources can cause changes in the magnetically recorded information.
Another requirement of a desirable access identification device is small size and light weight, to interface into new portable systems being built with today's technology. Yet another requirement is low power dissapation in view of dwindling available energy in the world today. Still another requirement is that the removable medium be as rugged as possible to allow indiscriminant use and transportation by the user. This feature is important to promote or enable widespread reliable usage by the general public.
Insofar as I am aware, the present invention is the first to meet the above needs.